Ocean Deep
by TheOddsAreNeverInMyFavour
Summary: Finnick and Annie's love is deeper than the ocean itself, but could it survive everything. Secrets, lies, trust issues, babies? A what if? story for Finnick and Annie, don't read if you haven't read 'MockingJay'. Spoilers


Hi, so on Friday the 22nd of November my beautiful bestie and I went to see 'Catching Fire' which was amazing, it kills me we have to wait another year for 'MockingJay- part 1' but hey ho. A quick note on my bestie, people say the only reason we weren't made sisters was because our parents would kill us, but people think we're sisters. I don't own anything and this is a what if? story for Annie and Finnick. Don't read if you haven't read MockingJay. I don't know Mrs Everdeen's first name so I decided to call her Amelia.

Ocean Deep Chapter 1) All of a sudden, it was only each other, no one else existed. They collided and slammed into a wall, clinging onto each other's being. They weren't sure where one ended and the other began, they were invisible to what was going on around them.

Time passed, and Finnick pulled out of Annie's embrace and held her at arms length, 'Hey Beautiful, are you all right?', he stroked a finger down her cheek and under her chin. She looked thoughtful for a minute and looked deep into his eyes, 'My back hurts' she stated simply. Finnick glanced around and saw Katniss's Mum wasn't doing anything, he lead Annie over too her. 'Hey Mrs E' Mrs Everdeen looked after Finnick when none of the Doctors had the time to deal with him, he saw her as someone similar to Mags 'This is Annie, could you take a look at her back if you have time, if you don't mind of course'.

Mrs E smiled at Finnick and his rapid transformation now Annie was with him, 'Of course I can, it's nice to meet you Annie, could you just jump up here please,mid you don't mind'. Annie sat on the bed and was told to lay down on her stomach. The sheet she was wearing had poppers at the back and Mrs E undid them until they reached the bottom of her back. Across her back was cuts, criss-crossed cuts that were caused by a leather whip, all in varied stages of healing. Finnick struggled to keep the tears from falling, he just gripped Annie's hand and whispered sweet nothings to her while she winced from the rubbing alcohol Mrs E was using to wrap the cuts in.

Katniss's Mum went off to find some clothes and Finnick sat down next to Annie on the hospital bed, looking deep into her sea green eyes. 'I was lost without you Green Eyes, I was so worried, I lost a part of myself'. 'I was scared Finn, scared of what was going to happen to me, to you after what Katniss did, I felt I was missing a part of myself'.

Katniss's mother came back at that moment and handed the clothes and shoes to Annie. Pointing at Finnick Mrs E said 'Oi, you, Mr, out side. NOW!'. Finnick smirked, 'I've seen her naked before, you know'. She shot him a stern look, 'I don't care, get out'.

He left the room and Mrs E started to help Annie dress. Once they finished Annie smiled at Mrs Everdeen, 'Thank you Mrs Everdeen'. 'Honey, you're welcome, my names Amelia, It was Gale that got Finnick saying it'. Annie laughed 'He calls me Green Eyes'.

'I think I can understand why' Amelia replied, 'Honey, you can go, go with Finnick and talk to Boggs or Plutarch about a room, you and Finnick may be able to share'. Giving a grateful smile, Annie skipped over to the door, pausing before she left, 'Thank you so much, Mrs Everd- Amelia'.

Finnick was leant against the wall outside the room, talking to a man Annie recognised but didn't know the name of. 'Annie! Gale this is Annie, Annie this is Gale, a friend'.

A smile flittered across Gale's face as a look of recognition passed over Annie's face, 'You carried me, didn't you? Out of The Capitol?'.

'I did'.

'Thank you, you didn't know me but you risked your life for me'.

'With the stories I heard from Finnick, it felt like I knew you well'. Laughing slightly, Annie turned to Finnick, 'Finn, what have you been telling people and apparently we need to go see a Boggs or Plutarch about a room?', it was more of a question than a statement.

'Boggs is nicer we'll go to him'. Annie turned to Gale, 'Thank you, and it was nice to meet you'. 'You too Annie, later Finnick'.

Walking down a corridor, Finnick pointed out key places to Annie, the cafeteria, bathrooms, training rooms, weapons, hospital where they had just come from. They found Boggs near the training rooms, Finnick called down the corridor to him, 'Boggs, wait!'. Boggs turned and smiled at Finnick and then to Annie. 'Hey Finnick, this must be Annie, heard a lot about you'.

Smiling, Annie said a timid hello, gave a small wave and looked at Finnick, silently asking for him to do the talking. 'We want to talk to you about Annie and I getting a room together, would it be possible?'. 'I don't see why not'.

An hour later, they were presented with a room key, Compartment H, several doors down from Katniss's room, they could keep an eye on them. Finnick unlocked the door and just when Annie was about to step over the thresh hold, Finnick scoped her up in his arms as if she weighed no more than a new born baby.

'Welcome home Green Eyes'.

I hope you enjoyed, I will try to put another chapter up in a week, let's go with one a week. I know that some of the characters are different to how they act in the books and films and if it was up to me Zooey Daschnal (Can't spell her surname) would play Annie. Please review! Cheers My Dears.


End file.
